Steps
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Tap Tap Tap. Kau berlari. Kau berlari. Akankah kau berhenti? Warning : OOC, abal, GJ, semi-poetry, etc. Review akan sangat membantu. RnR Please!


Tap Tap

Langkahmu berbunyi

Tap Tap

Mengejar mimpi

Tap Tap

Menunggu senyum yang tak pasti

Tap Tap

Langkahmu berhenti

.

.

.

* * *

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-'s Present**

"**Steps"**

**.**

**Pandora Hearts**

**Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC (maybe), semi poetry, abal, dan yang nista-nista *?***

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

**

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Kau berlari lagi. Membuka pintu memori. Mencari serpihan hati. Langkahmu semakin cepat. Tak terhenti.

Tap Tap Tap

Berlari.. Kau berlari. Tak berhenti. Mengejar seseorang di balik tirai mimpi. Mengulurkan tangan, indah berkharismatik.

Tap Tap Tap

"Alice, kemarilah," ujar suara seseorang dibalik pintu.

Kau tersenyum. Menuju tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Cepat-cepat dengan langkah kecil, berharap menemukan mata _green turquoise_ yang berseri-seri. Rambut pirang yang lembut, dan wajah yang tak pernah bisa orang lain rebut.

"Jack!"

Kau memanggil namanya. Bodoh memang. Tapi kau tak peduli. Kau menyibak tirai dimana orang itu memanggilmu. Dimana kau harap akan ada yang tersenyum manis di ujung sana. Berharap jikalau orang itu akan menyambut dan memanggil namamu dengan hangat.

Tap Tap Tap

Kau memasuki ruangan itu..

Tap Tap Ta—

"KYAAAAAA!" teriakan orang— atau pantaskah disebut orang?— di depanmu membuatmu menghentikan langkah kakimu yang kecil. Pipimu yang mulus putih terciprat cairan kental semerah bunga krisan.

.

.

Mendadak kakimu gemetar. Diam mulai gentar. Seperti listrik yang dihantar. Matamu membelalak lebar-lebar. Tentu saja. Kau benci.

_Kau benci pemandangan ini_…

Kau merasa bodoh. Emosi –dan egomu meluap-luap. Kesedihanmu yang fana. Lelah yang tadi kau rasa kini terlupa. Ketakutanmu membakar semuanya, menjadikannya abu yang hancur, dan tertiup. Terpisah. Kau terbuang oleh kebenaran.

_Terbuang.._

Matamu terbuka lebar-lebar. Pelupuk matamu menghangat. Bebatuan violet dari matamu mencucurkan air bening seolah dari telaga surga— atau mungkin tempat dimana kau bisa lepas dari ini semua.

Kau mual. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat. Pemandangan di depanmu sungguh memuakkan. Kau melihat tubuhmu sendiri tergores oleh gunting tajam, darah hangatmu berceceran. Matamu kosong. Itulah yang kau lihat. Dirimu sendiri yang terbunuh. Gunting tajam pembawa mautmu itu terjatuh di lantai.

.

.

Bayangan yang sedari tadi kau kejar hanyalah ilusi

Memancing dirimu menikmati memori kelammu sendiri.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Kau berlari lagi menjauhi ruangan yang menyedihkan itu. Mencari lagi jati dirimu. Mencari lagi senyuman dari wajah lembut yang selalu memanggilmu. Mencari, semuanya. Mencari seluruh hal yang kau rindu dan elu dalam hidupmu.

"_Alice.._"

Bergema. Suara itu bergema. Begitu pula langkah kakimu. Tetesan air matamu-pun mungkin akan ikut bergema. Beresonansi dengan segala.

Peluhmu bercucuran. Tapi kau tak mau berhenti. Jalan manapun terus kau susuri. Kau terus berlari. Sambil sesekali menyipitkan kristal violet milikmu.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Kau tak berhenti. Tapi apakah yang sejak tadi kau susuri? Semuanya hampa tak berarti. Kau hanya berputar-putar dalam ingatanmu sendiri. Belum berakhir, itu pikirmu. Meski kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

Kau dihadapkan pada sebuah pintu berukiran rumit. Sambil sedikit terseok, kau membukanya. Mencibir pelan. Cih. Apa yang sejak tadi sebenarnya kau lakukan?

Perlahan tapi pasti. Kau melihat sesosok bayangan duduk di singgasana. Terdiam. Kristal violet cerahmu membulat ketika kau melihat sosok yang berada di sana.

Kau melihat lagi. Kau _benar-benar_ melihatnya lagi kali ini. Dirimu dan _dirimu_. Dirimu yang lain. Dirimu yang berbeda. Tersenyum sinis, penuh luka. Jalan apapun akan kau susuri meski kau akan mati, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Kau tahu siapa dia. Kau membencinya. Begitupun dia. Dia membencimu. Dia bahkan tak mau mengakui keberadaanmu.

"Perjalananmu harus berhenti! Kau harus mati! Kau tak akan pernah berlari lagi!" teriak sosok itu. Rambut putih peraknya yang menyala sedikit berkobar. Gaun putihnya, dan wajah yang sama persis seperti dirimu itu menyimpan dendam. Dendam yang tak akan habis meski kau mati.

"Tch," kau mendengus. Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya harus kau lakukan. Kau membencinya. Kau benar-benar terbuang karena dirinya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah diizinkan memiliki memori hanya karena dirinya.

_Kau benar-benar benci padanya_.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Kau berlari dari hadapannya. Kau tak mau lagi menatap wajah itu. Kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Kau benar-benar tidak pernah menginginkan untuk melihatnya. Sedikitpun tidak. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Tap Tap Tap

Sejauh apapun kau berlari, namun apakah kau bisa menemukan orang itu? Orang yang memegang kunci tentang dirimu?

Belum sempat berfikir panjang, lagi-lagi— sesosok kelinci hitam menghadangmu.

Tap Ta—

Kau membelalak lagi. Langkahmu untuk kesekian kalinya terhenti. Itu bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatnya. Itu— itu dirimu.

_Itulah kekuatanmu_…

"Kau harus mati, Alice!" kelinci besar itu mengarahkan sabitnya ke arahmu.

Tap Tap Tap

Kristal bening jatuh lagi setelah melewati kedua pipi putih mulusmu. Kau takut. Kau ingin lari. Kau tidak ingin seperti ini. Kau khawatir, kau tak ingin jatuh lagi. Kau tidak mau berhenti sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Kau benci. Kau benci mencari. Kau—

JRAK!

Sesuatu menembus dadamu.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kau berteriak keras-keras, langkahmu terhenti. Dan, tak mungkin kau lanjutkan kembali.

Gunting perak tajam telah menembus dadamu. Menghunus jantungmu. Membiarkanmu melihat cairan krisan itu menetes lagi. Membiarkan secara perlahan, membuatmu membenci dirimu sendiri.

DBRAK!

Kau tersungkur. Mati. Dirimu yang lain tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Hari ini, dia melihatmu menderita, dan hari ini pula dia membunuh bagian yang penting dari dirinya. Meski pada dasarnya, walaupun mati tak akan berpengaruh apapun.

"Kau mati!" teriak perempuan berambut putih keperakkan itu. Mencabut gunting perak dari tubuhmu. Dan menusukkannya berulang kali ke jantungmu. Melepas lalu menusukkannya kembali. Berulang-ulang. Waktu seolah terhenti bagimu. Mata violetmu kosong. Bibirmu yang merah jambu itu kini sepucat rembulan.

Memorimu terpecah-pecah. Apa yang kau kumpulkan menghilang, dengan kekecewaan dan keputusasaan.

Kau tak berdaya lagi.

Kau membiarkan semua kenangan yang telah kau cari kini membuyar lagi.

Kau membuangnya. Tidak juga membuang— karena kau tak sanggup lagi menyimpan.

Kau telah—

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Kau tak lagi bisa berlari

Tap Tap Tap

Matamu tak kunjung membuka lagi

Tap Tap Tap

Langkahmu berhenti

Tap Tap Tap

Perjalananmu berhenti sampai disini..

.

.

_OoO_

-Owari-

* * *

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Ada yang mengerti maksud dari fic ini? ^^, kalau mengerti, syukurlah. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Fic kedua di fandom ini. Maaf atas typo, diksi dan rima yang gak jelas. Review akan sangat membantu.

.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
